Shoppers continuously search for mediums to efficiently and effectively search for and purchase clothing and other wearable articles. Often shoppers buy multiple articles of clothing or wearable articles for a specific purpose or a specific occasion. When shopping electronically, shoppers are often unable to visualize how many selected wearable articles may appear when worn or when paired with other wearable articles.